The Kovac Movement
Origin X, the super villain, is an armored maniac leader of the X Clan, a group of skilled villain fighters who plan to take over the world. He targets Ash (see http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Ash_the_Hyper-Hedgehog#Ash_the_Hyper-Hedgehog for details on Ash) for a reason Ash does NOT know yet about, but X has had numerous fights and defeats with his foster parents and their parents. X cannot die from natural causes, so the only option for him to get killed is if someone were to stab him, shoot him, suffocate him, or do anything to him to shut his body down using weapons or other objects. X, in an effort to take over the most economically powerful city on Mobius, which is Kovac, he summoned an army to destroy the downtown area, which the largest buildings in Mobius. X managed to destroy half of the city's buildings until the army and navy made him retreat. The city's population went from 4.1 million to 2.4 million. The city soon was the center of "civil wars" in the city. Friends turn their back on friends; neighbors couldn't trust their neighbors. All seemed like hell until Ash and a few friends visit the city of hopes to change their minds, but because of the return of X. X was planning to surprise attack Kovac when the city doesn't expect it. But, Ash had to stop the fighting among the city first. That is why he gave the "Speech at Kovac" (see http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Ash%27s_Speech_at_Kovac). This speech explained the importance of keeping the city together to stop X. After X had come, the city had already been waiting with their guns and weapons they used to shoot with in the "civil wars." X and his army came unprepared for bullets, and quickly retreated from Kovac. The Kovacs rejoiced and decided to rebuild soon after. Some Kovacs decided to form a movement against X, and made Ash and his friends the leaders. They called it "The Kovac Movement." Trouble in Knothole Knothole, a familiar city to all Mobians, was a future target for X. Ash was notified by a former X-Clan member who became a traitor. Soon, the Kovac Movement prepared a militia, including some Kovac Movement volunteers, to stop X. Only seven died, because X did not prepare for bullets again (The X-Clan only brought guns to fights that they knew would deal with bullets). Knothole's population rejoiced in a celebration for the Movement. Some people from Knothole joined the Kovac Movement, adding more to it. Near-Loss in Kan Solomon Kan Solomon was a small town east of Kovac. X decided that to gain slaves, who would turn into X-Clan fighters, he needed to start small. The Movement was already in Kovac, helping rebuild. By then, all of Mobius had heard of the movement, and knew to contact the Movement whenever there is trouble. Ash was soon contacted by a civilian of a town just south of Kan Solomon, called Teko Solomon, and was told that they were heading north to Kan Solomon. The Movement wasn't expecting for 100,000 volunteers from Kovac who were not previously in the Movement to form a militia to be lead by the Movement. They all marched to Kan Solomon, but the X-Clan took them by surprise, who wiped out 28 before the militia even realized what was going on. X ordered them to fire. The militia also fired back. The war was even, but the militia didn't have the right tactics to win easily. X decided to retreat after losing 20,000 men. The Militia suffered a painful victory, losing 23,000 militia volunteers. Each killed volunteer would be written into a book the Movement made, called the "Book of the Fallen," that honored the dead militia volunteers. Different tactics in Kovac X decided to surprise the Kovacs again, but with guns and cannons. The Movement was set up already in Kovac, and were notified by the police to prepare. 10,000 joined the previous 77,000 militia volunteers from Kovac. This time, Ash and crew decided to go with the "shoot-and-run" tactic used long ago. X prepared only 15,000 men, unaware that the Movement were already in Kovac with triple the amount of volunteers expected. After arriving, the Movement slowly wore down the X-Clan, but seven business buildings were burned. The X-Clan were outnumbered now 76,000 to 5,500. The militia opened a wave of bullets that killed off the army in ten minutes. Only X and seven fighters survived on the losing side. The militia gained fourteen followers from the X-Clan. More attacks are expected X and his clan are rebuilding, and rebuilding faster and larger, so the Movement has to be prepared for anything. The Kovac Movement is developing an official army called the "Rebels of Kovac", or the "Rebels" for short. Each day, there may be time to relax, but they also have to be able to be there for any city at any moment. Spies are being sent for the Movement, and they will soon learn why X started this in the first place.